Aligning Stars
by xox1amanda7xox
Summary: The Cullen's' lives after "Breaking Dawn" Please review and comment. Tell me what you think. I can't really tell you what's gonna happen because it's not completed. I will put a new chapter every week.
1. Chapter 1

Aligning Stars

BELLA!

As I walked down the street with Edward's fingers intertwined with mine and Renesme holding Edward's other hand, I realized my life couldn't be more perfect than it is now. My husband and daughter were as gorgeous as ever, Edward in blue jeans and a white t- shirt and Renesme in a jean skirt and a pink cami. She defiantly picked up some style sense from Alice.

"Mom," Renesme said, "Can we go pick up Jacob on our way home?"

"It's fine with me. Edward?" I said as I turned to my husband.

"Of course, I miss Renesme's boy- fiancé." Edward stuttered on the word fiancé, like he couldn't believe that Renesme was now nineteen and engaged.

I don't see how he couldn't believe it since I was engaged to him at seventeen, married at eighteen, and gave birth to Renesme and became a vampire three days before my nineteenth birthday. I knew the moment I saw him that he was the one.

"Renesme, do you and Jacob have any plans for the wedding so far?" I asked her on the walk back to the car.  
"We were thinking about maybe an early spring wedding. Cool, but a little warm out." Renesme looked down as she replied like she was uncertain about something.

"That will be nice," Edward replied with his words shaky like he was about to sob. "I'm going to be speechless when I have to walk you down the isle just like when I saw your mother getting walked down the isle by Charlie." He grabbed my waist and all I could do is smile at what he had just said.

"Daddy, I think I'm going to cry when I have to leave you and Mommy."

Silently I started to cry and couldn't speak the rest of the way to the car. Edward knew that I was crying, but Renesme didn't.

"Renesme, why don't you hang out with Jacob, your mom and I have to get your wedding present," Edward said knowing that I didn't want her to see me like this.

As soon as she was in Jacob's house he said "Why were you crying, love?"

I had to tell him, "Well when Renesme said she HAD to leave…." I trailed off there emphasizing the word "had".

"I know it made me a little sad too."

"No, Edward it made me extremely sad because she doesn't HAVE to leave." Again I emphasized, "have".

Edward pulled me in for a tight hug and whispered in my ear "I love you," and kissed the top of my head. I squeezed his waist back and tried not to cry. My perfect life seems to be crumbling apart over one little sentence.

A knock on the door broke the silence. I sat on the couch and Edward opened the door. Jasper stood in the doorway of the little cottage.

"I sensed that something was wrong over here," he said in a calm voice.

"Haha, Jasper nothing major. Bella and I were just a little sad about something our gorgeous daughter said," Edward looked back at me and then to Jasper. "Come in."

Jasper turned in my direction and said quietly "Don't worry everything will be fine."

"I remember her words exactly 'Daddy, I think I'm going to cry when I have to leave you and Mommy.' I had to cry because everything seems to be going down hill since the engagement. She has too much on her plate right now. I think she should wait a couple months to start all the planning. Alice and Esme will be able to help her and get everything finished if all the have is a week."

Jasper quickly changed the subject knowing that it upset me, "So, speaking about my niece where is she?"

Edward jumped into the conversation in a heartbeat's time. "She is with Jake. I believe he was going to teach her how to ride a dirt bike."  
"You know Edward it's not nice to read our daughter's mind."

"Yeah Edward listen to your wife," Jasper said in a nagging tone.

He sat next to me on my right and I whispered in his ear "Your just as protective as the day I met you. And I will always love you, no matter what."

He whispered back in mine, "I love you too."

"Hey, Bella I was sent here by Emmett to kidnap you," Jasper said ruining the whole moment.

Edward sat there amused so I had to ask, "Why? And more importantly why couldn't he come kidnap me himself?"

"Why exactly does he need my wife? Oh god, I can only imagine all the things he would say to her, that big idiot. If Bella goes I go!" Edward proclaimed immediately after I was done talking.

Jasper was laughing hysterically, "Okay, so it's settled. Let's go home. Also, Carlisle wanted to talk to you guys."

We walked into the house and Carlisle was there to greet us, "Hello, Bella, Edward I'm sure that Jasper told you that I would like to speak to you."

"Yes, he also said that Emmett sent him to kidnap Bella," Edward replied with a serious tone that made him sound a little angry.

"Edward, stop fooling around," Carlisle sounded annoyed.

"He isn't kidding, Jasper really said that." I had to stand up for my husband even though Carlisle didn't need to know that.

"So, why did you want to see us?" Edward asked with a smile as bright as the stars in the sky.

"Well," Carlisle began, "three vicious newborns were mad at the Volturi and faught with them." He frowned and continued on, "these newborns have killed Are, Marcus, and Ciaus and their last wishes were for me to take over."

I replied quickly, "I'm sorry that you had to loose your friends like that, Carlisle."

"I'm sorry dad, but what does this have to do with us?"

Carlisle began speaking again, "Well, I decided that I do not wish to take the Volturi's place. This means you two will take their place."

Edward now seemed to be concerned. "But, will we have to move to Volterra?"

"Edward, I don't mind moving, but I would rather stay here."

"I never said that anyone had to move. Everyone can stay where they are," Carlisle didn't want us to move and I could tell by his facial expression.

"Can Bella and I have some time to think about this?"

"Yes, you guys have a month until it needs to be certain who will be in charge."

"Smells like were-wolf. Jacob, Nessie is that you?"

"Yes, Edward it's us." Jacob said as he walked into the room with Renesme on his arm.

"I thought we all agreed not to call me Nessie anymore?" Renesme never liked that name any more than me.

"I'm sorry. You're my little girl and Renesme sounds to old and you're young, so I don't know Nessie." Edward turned to Renesme as he talked.

"Dad, please stop. I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a grown adult."

Alice hopped in cheerfully and turned to Edward, "Edward, stop harassing your daughter and Renesme, Jacob time for more planning." You could tell Jacob didn't like the sound of it by his facial expression, but wanted to make Renesme happy.

I turned to the three of them, "Can I come too?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Nope, you can't. You have to come with me," Emmett came threw the room and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! I'm capable of walking by myself." He set me to my feet and we walked into the woods. "So, why'd you kidnap me?"

"I can't figure out what to get Rosalie for our anniversary."

"I saw her eyeing a silver camero. She seemed to really like it."

"Perfect! Is it that one at the used car shop in Port Angeles?"

"That's the one."

"I owe you Bells."

"Let's go back to the house before Edward puts out a search party to find us."

"Is he still that protective of you?"

"Yup, just as protective as ever." We both laughed the on the way back.

"We're back!" Emmett tried to sound scary, but it didn't work.

I headed to the table by Renesme, Jacob, and Alice. They looked busy, so I went to find Edward. Him, Jasper, and Carlisle were talking. Rosalie and Emmett were talking about something, so I set off to find Esme. Esme was planting flowers in the garden, so I decided to help. We planted for ten minutes quietly and finished the whole garden.

"So, Bella are you nervous about Renesme getting married to Jacob."

"Yes, but I trust Jake. He would never hurt her. What makes me more nervous is that they won't let me help."

"There is still much to do. I'm sure they will find something to let you do to help."

"Maybe Renesme, Alice, and I can go look at dresses tonight."

"Good idea then Jacob and Edward can get suits."

We headed inside and Jacob was talking with the guys and Renesme and Alice were discussing dates. "Renesme, can I go with you and Alice to pick out your dress?"

She glanced at Jacob, Alice, and back to me, "Yeah, maybe we can get your dresses too. It will be so much fun!"

"I'm going to go tell Jasper that we will be gone for a couple hours." Alice said as she pranced out of the room.

Both my daughter and I walked toward our two favorite men in the world.

"Oh my gosh! Mom, Aunt Alice, and I are going to go pick out dresses tonight." Renesme sounded very happy.

Jacob gave her a hug and said, "That's great," he let go of her and turned to me, "Make sure both of you girls look beautiful."

Edward stood there and shook his head, "Jacob when do these to girls not look beautiful?"

"Okay, let me change my statement. Make sure both of you look amazing and more beautiful than ever. You both must look stunning and no exceptions!"

"Babe, you're not seeing that dress until our wedding day."

"You tell him girl," We all looked up to see Alice standing there, "are you two ready?"

I shook my head and Renesme kissed Jacob goodbye, "Now I am," she said.

I turned to go and Edward grabbed my wrist and spun me around for a long goodbye kiss. His lips were pressed to mine, his hands on my waist and I could tell he would miss me. He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "You're right, I will miss you." I totally forgot. When he kisses me he can read my mind, but it was nice to hear any way.

"You have to let go of her, bro. We need to go now!" Alice was getting impatient, so we better go.

"Why'd you do that, Aunt Alice? It looked like it was from a movie."

"Do you want a dress or not?"

"Mom lets go! Dad you can kiss her all night when we get back!"

"Okay, you impatient people. Bye my loving daughter, sister, and wife."

"Bye Edward. I love you."

"Love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked into Flora's Bridle Gowns there was a sales women dresses in a pink dress that looked very preppy said, "Wow, you three girls are gorgeous. My name is Alexus. Do you need help with anything?"

Alice spoke, "Yes, my niece's wedding is in a couple weeks and she needs the perfect gown. I'm Alice and this is my niece Renesme and my sister-in-law Bella."

"Well Renesme what type of dress would you like?"

Renesme was thinking for a minute and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe one that is tight around the top and then at my waist it goes out. Like a princess type dress."

The sales lady looks confused and pointed to a manican, "Like this one?"

"A little. I would like for it to be sleeveless."

The saleslady looked disappointed like she didn't want to be bothered, "We have more dresses over here."

Alice also knew that the saleslady didn't want to be bothered, "Can we have time to look alone? When we find something and need help with the fitting we will get you."

"Sure. I will be over at my desk if you need anything."

Alice shook her head and I spoke to the saleslady, "Okay. So, right over there?" I pointed to where she had pointed before.

"Yes."

"Great. Thank you for your help." I turned to Renesme and Alice, "lets go look." Before I was done with my sentence Renesme was looking at dresses.

We walked through one isle and Renesme claimed that the dress we picked up was "the one".

"Come on Renesme go try it on. Bella could you go get Alex or Alexus? What ever her name was." Alice asked. I was disappointed still feeling like they didn't want me there.

"Umm, sure Alice I'll be right back."

I walked over to the desk and Alexus spoke "Does she need help with the fitting?"

"Yes. It is her size, but she might need it a little bigger or smaller."

"Okay." She said as we walked over to Renesme who had the dress on and Alice who was staring in amazement. "Wow. That dress fits her perfectly." Alexus looked at the length asked if it was too loose she did everything we needed her to help us with. "So, is that the one?" she asked Renesme.

Renesme was happy to find a dress. "Yes, and it is perfect. Jacob will love it!"

I turned to my daughter. "Everyone will be speechless when your dad walks you down the isle."

"Well we all know that Jacob will love it. Edward might not be too fond of the whole no sleeves thing because the neckline goes down farther than other dresses." Alice butted in. He probably wont like it, but it made our little girl happy, so he will probably deal with it. "Okay now you need a veil, shoes and accessories."

We carried the dress around the store and found the veils. She picked one that matched her dress perfectly and she got some sparkly diamond bead type things to put in her hair. She got white high heels that made her as tall as me. We went to the cashier to pay for everything.

Back at the house we stowed everything away in Alice's room. When we went downstairs we got pelted with questions.

"Okay one at a time, please." I said because it was very hard to answer one question when you had a million coming at you.

Edward spoke first, "You are going to show me the dress before the wedding right?"

"Yeah, I'll go put it on and then mom will come get you." Renesme wanted to show Edward since she picked it out.

"Okay sounds good."

Alice and I went upstairs to help Renesme put on the dress. Even without the veil, shoes, and make up she looked like a princess. "I will go get Edward now." I went downstairs and took Edward's hand as we walked upstairs into Alice's room.

"What do you think?" Renesme spoke before he was completely in the room.

"Beautiful." That's all he could say.

All I could do was agree, "She is."

"She defiantly gets her looks from you." He said as he turned to me and put his arm around my waist. "I'm going to go downstairs."

"No telling anybody!" Alice and Renesme both snapped at the same time.

"Okay. If they ask I will say that she looks like Bella on our wedding night."

"Great. Just go downstairs." Renesme loved the dress, but wanted to get out of it.

As soon as he was out of the room the door was shut, Alice was unzipping the back of the dress and I was opening the garment bag. Renesme was back in her skirt and cami and the dress was in the bag in Alice's closet. We walked down stairs and Alice went to stand on Jasper's side, Renesme stood in between Jacob and Edward, and I stood in between Edward and Emmett. We obviously missed half the conversation because now they were discussing the Volturi and how what happened to them was so tragic.

Jasper mumbled under his breath, "Newborns have no control."

"Whoa, Jasper don't say that. Bella had complete control over herself when she was a newborn." Edward again was sticking up for me. I wish that everyone would stop comparing me to other people.

"Well we all knew she was going to be different." Jasper and Edward were going to start a battle about me, great. I decided to go outside.

It was a nice fall day. The sun was setting in the distance and it was gorgeous as usual. There was a slight breeze. I pulled a piece of paper and pen out of my pocket and put a note one the door.

_I went home. There is no reason for Edward and Jasper to fight about me. I don't like it and won't be any part of it._

_-Bella_

I was across the lawn when I heard Jacob say to Edward and Jasper "She went home."

Jasper didn't believe him as usual, "How do you know?"

"She left a note taped to the door saying she was going home. The note says 'I went home. There is no reason for Edward and Jasper to fight about me. I don't like it and won't be any part of it. Bella.'"

"I'll go get her." It was Renesme who spoke not Jacob, Jasper, or Edward. I heard her footsteps coming from behind me. "Mom!"

I turned around "Yeah?"

"Wait up!" I started walking towards her and met her half way. "Why'd you leave?"

"They started fighting about my newborn stage again. And comparing me to other newborns."

"Oh. Do you want to go hunt?"

"That sounds good right about now. Where do you want to go?"

" We can go right into the woods behind the house."

"Okay. Renesme, are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"The wedding.

"A little, but I love Jake, so I'm not that nervous. Were you nervous before you married dad?"

"Yes. Alice threw the whole thing together. She picked out my dress and everything."

"I just lost my appetite."

"Me too. Lets head back to the house."


	4. Chapter 4

When we got back to the house Edward did not look happy. He pulled me in for a hug and whispered low enough that I'm lucky I heard it, "You could have told us to stop."

I rolled my eyes "I tell you every time. Can we go home? We have a lot to discuss."

"Yes." He turned to everyone else "We are going to go home now. Renesme are you staying or going?"

"Umm. I was going to go hang out with Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam, and Emily."

"Okay, so you are hanging with the wolves tonight?"

"Yes I am."

"Don't worry she will be home at 10 pm not later." Jacob said reassuring Edward.

"Tell them that I say hi." I told Jacob.

"Why don't you just come with us? There is no more treaty."

I looked at Edward with pleading eyes. "Go. Have fun." he said. "Since Bella is going stay out with them as late as you want."

"Okay." Jacob seemed happy that I was coming.

We walked over to the campfire. Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Rachel, Embry, Quil, Claire, Paul, and Kim were sitting around the fire.

Jacob walked over by Sam who yelled "Look at this ladies man walking around with Bella and Renesme on his arms."

Everyone except Renesme and I laughed. I sat next to Seth. I haven't seen him in a while.

"Hey, Bella. What's new?"

"Nothing. Renesme got her dress today."

Rachel teased her brother "She all ready has her dress you better not show up in converse like you did when you surprised Bella at prom."

Rachel, Quil, Embry, and I laughed remembering when he had a thing for me.

"You know sis, I did that for dad and Bella's safety."

I had to get in on this conversation. "You know Edward always told me to stay away from you too. But look at us now in a couple months we are all going to be family."

It seemed like Rachel and Renesme were good friends. They were talking and giggling when everyone else held up conversations.

All of a sudden I saw Jacob standing over me with a hand extended, "Will you come for a walk with me?"

"Sure." We walked towards the coastline. "This is just like the first time I came down to La Push and you told me that scary story." We both laughed.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday." There was a moment of silence before he began to speak again. "Okay, I'm just going to come out and ask it. Are you okay with Renesme marrying me?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Jake you're one of my favorite people in the world. I wouldn't give it a second thought. You deserve her and she deserves you."

"Oh, okay. You just looked so nervous today and out of place."

"Well Alice won't let me help, so I can't help but to be nervous. I'm not nervous about her marrying you."

"Phew, that's good. I thought you were nervous about Renesme marrying me."

"Mom, Jake! Wait up!" Renesme was following us. "Hey you two. What were you talking about?"

Jacob and I looked at each other "Well honey, we were talking about if you and I were planning on having children after we are married."

Oh my god. I can't believe he just said that. "Jacob, you never gave me an answer to that. Are you two planning on having kids?"

"What ever makes Renesme happy. If she wants kids we can have kids."

"Awww, Jakey. Lets have kids." Renesme always wanted to be a mom.

"Umm. Okay, I'm happy to see you happy."

"What about if it's a girl Katelynn? I've always liked that name."

"Okay Renesme, why don't you wait until your pregnant to start picking out names? Your dad won't be able to take it. He will say the exact thing my dad said to me when we told him that we were getting married. He will think the only reason that you guys are getting married is because you are pregnant."

"Okay. Jake you okay? You're not looking so hot anymore."

"Umm. Yeah, I think the piece of watermelon I ate was bad."

"I think we should get you back to your house."

"Okay. That sounds great."

We got him back to his house and explained everything to Billy. After, we were done explaining everything we went back to the cottage.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward greeted Renesme with a hug and kiss on the head and gave me a hug and kissed me on the lips.

"Edward, I think we should discuss what Carlisle was telling us before."

"Okay. What do you think?"

"I think we should take on the responsibility."

"Then lets tell Carlisle tomorrow."

"But, do you want to take on the responsibility?"

"We have done things other vampires can't even try. I say we do this to set a good example for others."

"Okay. I'll call Carlisle." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Esme answered the phone.

"Hello, Esme is Carlisle there?"

"Yes, I will get him."

"Thank you."

"Hello, Bella. What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Edward and I decided to take on the responsibility of taking over the Volturi's role as leaders."

"That's great. Can I speak to Edward?"

"Sure." I turned to Edward and handed him the phone, "He would like to speak with you." After he had the phone I went to see what Renesme was doing. She was painting her nails a canary yellow like Alice's porche.

"Do you want me to do yours?" Renesme asked fingering the nail polish.

"No thanks." I really didn't want my nails done.

"What's dad doing?"

"Talking to your grandfather."

"About what?"

"I don't know. He asked us a question before and I called him to tell him the answer and then he asked if he could talk to Edward."

"Oh." Her phone started ringing on the bed. "Can you see who it is? I can't hold the phone."

"It's Jacob."

"Can you answer it for me and tell him my nails are wet and I can't hold the phone?"

"Yeah." I flipped open the phone, "Hello."

"Bella? Can I talk to Renesme?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Her nails are wet and she can't hold the phone."

"Tell her to call me back, please."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"He wants you to call him back as soon as you can. It sounded urgent. But then again he always sounds like that."

"Okay."

"Bella can you come in here please?!" Now that really sounded urgent.

"What's wrong?" Oh crap. There were cops. Why?

"Officer this is Bella, my wife."

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm Officer Cooper."

"What seems to be the problem officer?"

"Well, your father was on a call and got shot. He is at the hospital and Dr. Carlisle Cullen is attending to his wounds."

"Wounds?"

"Yes, he was shot in the arm and leg."

"Am I aloud to see him?"

"Yes, he was requesting you, your husband, and daughter's presence."

"Renesme throw on flip flops and a sweatshirt!"

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions."

"Is everyone ok?"

"What did your mom just say about questions?"

"Not to ask them."

Edward turned to the officer, "Thank you. We will meet you at the hospital."

"Whoa. Who is in the hospital and why?" Renesme asked stunned.

"I'll explain in the car." We had to get a move on it.

I was sobbing all the way down, so Edward explained to Renesme, who was soon sobbing. When we got to the hospital Carlisle took us to my father. Carlisle knew that we were both crying.

Carlisle had one arm around me and the other around Renesme, "Don't worry everything will be fine."

"But." That's all Renesme could say. She has always loved my father. I think just a little bit more than Carlisle.

We were in the room and Renesme and I ran to give my Charlie a hug. We were both kneeling by his bedside crying.

"Don't worry you two. I have this great doctor taking care of me." He said that pointing to Carlisle. Is this what Edward and Carlisle was talking about on the phone?

"Dad, are you ok?" That's the first thing I said in twenty minutes.

"Yes. Bella and Renesme you girls can stop worrying."

"But." Renesme couldn't think of the words.

Edward cleared his throat "Charlie, do you need anything from your house?"

"Nope. Can you guys just make sure it's locked?"

"Sure."

"Whoa. Am I tired?" Dad said with a big yawn.

"We will go so you can get some rest. Feel better dad."

"Feel better, grandpa."

"Don't worry. Renesme I'm going to make it to your wedding no matter what. There is no way I'm missing it."

"Okay. Bye."


End file.
